Osiris
Osiris, Asir o Usir, era un dios egipcio, normalmente identificado como el dios de la otra vida, el inframundo y los muertos. Clásicamente se le representaba con la piel verdosa con la barba postiza del faraón, con las piernas parcialmente momificadas, con una corona característica con dos largas plumas de avestruz y sosteniendo los cetros nejej y heka. En ocasiones se le consideró el hijo mayor del dios tierra Geb y la diosa cielo Nut, así como hermano y esposo de Isis, considerándose a Horus su hijo engendrado de forma póstuma. También se le asoció con el epíteto Khenti-Amentiu, que significa "el Principal de los Occidentales" - una referencia de su reinado en la tierra de los muertos."How to Read Egyptian Hieroglyphs", Mark Collier & Bill Manley, British Museum Press, p. 41, 1998, ISBN 0-7141-1910-5 Como gobernante de los muertos, a veces se le llamaba "rey de los vivos", dado que los antiguos egipcios consideraban a los muertos benditos como "los vivos". También se le consideraba hermano de Isis, Set, Neftis, Horus el viejo y padre de Horus el niño.Kane Chronicles Se documenta su adoración desde la V dinastía, pero posiblemente su origen se encuentre mucho antes; Griffiths, John Gwyn (1980). The Origins of Osiris and His Cult. Brill. p. 44; el título Khenti-Amentiu data de la I dinastía, también como un título faraónico. La mayoría de la información disponible del mito de Osiris derivan de las alusiones contenidas en los textos de las pirámides al final de la V dinastía, con documentos del Reino Nuevo como la piedra de Shabako que contenía las disputas de Horus y Set y, mucho después, de textos griegos de autores griegos como Plutarco"De Isis y Osiris", Plutarco, translated by Frank Cole Babbitt, 1936, vol. 5 Loeb Classical Library. Penelope.uchicago.edu o Diodoro Sículo"The Historical Library of Diodorus Siculus", vol. 1, translated by G. Booth, 1814. Google Books. Osiris se consideraba el único juez justo de los muertos en la otra vida, pero también el agente del inframundo que concede toda la vida, incluyendo los brotes de vegetación y fértiles inundaciones del río Nilo. Se le describió como el "Señor del amor""The Gods of the Egyptians", E. A. Wallis Budge, p. 259, Dover 1969, org. pub. 1904, ISBN 0-486-22056-7, "Él eterno bondadoso y joven" y el "Señor del Silencio"."The Burden of Egypt", J. A. Wilson, p. 302, University of Chicago Press, 4th imp 1963 Los faraones fueron asociados con Osiris en la muerte - como Osiris resurgiría de los muertos, al unirse con él, heredarían la vida eterna a través de un proceso de magia imitativa. En el Reino Nuevo, todos, no solo el faraón, creían estar asociados con Osiris en la muerte si incurrían en los rituales de asimilación."Man, Myth and Magic", Osiris, vol. 5, p. 2087-2088, S.G.F. Brandon, BPC Publishing, 1971. A través de la esperanza en una nueva vida tras la muerte, Osiris comenzó a a ser asociado con los ciclos observados en la naturaleza, en particular con la vegetación y la inundación anual del Nilo a través de sus conexiones con la salida heliaca de Orion y Sirio al comienzo del nuevo año. Osiris era ampliamente adorado como Señor de los Muertos hasta la supresión de la religión egipcia durante el ascenso del cristianismo en el Imperio Romano.Encyclopedia: Theodosius I". Newadvent.org. 1912-07-01."History of the Later Roman Empire from the Death of Theodosius I. to the Death of Justinian", The Suppression of Paganism – ch22, p371, John Bagnell Bury, Courier Dover Publications, 1958, ISBN 0-486-20399-9 uwur esta informacion fue modificada 7w7 Osiris es una transliteración latina del antiguo griego:: Ὄσιρις, que a su vez es una adaptación griega del teónimo original del idioma egipcio. En los jeroglíficos egipcios, el nombre se escribe Wsjr, y como la escritura jeroglífica no restituye todas las vocales, los egiptólogos transliteran el nombre de distintas maneras, como Asar, Asari, Aser, Ausar, Ausir, Wesir, Usir, Usire o Ausare. Se han postulado varias etimologías y significados para el nombre original Wsjr. John Gwyn Griffiths (1980) propuso que derivaba de wser, que significaba "el poderoso". Por otra parte, una de los testimonios más antiguos del dios Osiris aparece en la mastaba de los muertos Netjer-wser (Dios Todopoderoso). David Lorton (1985) propuso que Wsjr está compuesto por el morfema set-jret de significado "actividad ritual", siendo Osiris quien la recibe. Wolfhart Westendorf (1987) propuso una etimología de Waset-jret "aquella que lleva el ojo". (Mathieu 2010, p. 79) : Les origines d'Osiris Apariencia En las formas más desarrolladas de iconografía se le representaba llevando una corona Atef, similar a la corona blanca del Alto Egipto, pero con la incorporación de dos plumas rizadas de avestruz a cada lado. También lleva el cayado (cetro nejej) y el flagelo (cetro heka). Se cree que el cayado representa a Osiris como dios pastor. El símbolismo del flagelo es incierto, pudiendo ser un látigo de pastor, un matamoscas, o la asociación con el dios Andjety que propuso el noveno nomo (Territorio) del Bajo Egipto.The Oxford Guide: Essential Guide to Egyptian Mythology, Edited by Donald B. Redford, p302-307, Berkley, 2003, ISBN 0-425-19096-X Se le representaba como un faraón con la piel verde (color del renacimiento) o negra (aludiendo a la fertilidad de la planicie aluvial del Nilo), mumiforme (llevando las vendas del pecho hacia abajo)."How to Read Egyptian Hieroglyphs", Mark Collier & Bill Manley, British Museum Press, p. 42, 1998, ISBN 0-7141-1910-5 De forma menos común se le representa como dios lunar con la corona sosteniendo la Luna. Mitología primitiva Los textos de las pirámides describen las ideas primitivas de la otra vida en términos de un viaje eterno con el dios sol a través de las estrellas. Entre estos textos funerarios, al principio de la IV dinastía, se encuentra: "Una ofrenda el rey da y Anubis". Al final de la V dinastía, la fórmula de todas las tumbas se transforma en "Una ofrenda el rey da y Osiris". Padre de Horus Osiris es el padre mitológico del dios Horus, cuya concepción se describe en el mito de Osiris, mito central de la creencia egipcia. El mito describe a Osiris asesinado por su hermano Set, que quería el trono de Osiris. Isis unió los fragmentos de Osiris usando un hechizo que aprendió de su padre. Este hechizo le dio tiempo para quejarse embarazada antes de que Osiris muriera de nuevo. Posteriormente Isis dio a luz a Horus. Como tal, al nacer tras la resurrección de Osiris, Horus se convirtió en la representación de un nuevo comienzo y el vencedor del malvado Set. Path-Socar (que surge de la identificación del dios creador Ptah y Socar), dios de la reencarnación, se fue identificando gradualmente con Osiris, convirtiéndose en Ptah-Seker-Osiris. Como se creía que el Sol pasaba la noche en el inframundo, y por lo tanto se reencarnaba cada mañana, Ptah-Seker-Osiris se identificaba tanto como el dios creador, rey del inframundo, dios de la otra vida, reencarnación, vida, muerte y resurrección.http://www.crystalinks.com/ptah.html Dios carnero La alma de Osiris, o más bien su Ba, se adoraba en ocasiones independientemente, como si fuera un dios distinto, especialmente en la ciudad del delta de Mendes. Este aspecto de Osiris se llamó Banebdyedet, que es gramaticalmente femenino (también escrito "Banebdyeduy" o "Benebdjedet"), literalmente "El ba del señor de los dyed" que aproximadamente significa "El alma del señor del pilar de la continuidad". El dyed, un tipo de pilar, se entendía como la columna de Osiris y, al mismo tiempo, como el Nilo como pilar de Egipto. El Nilo, al suministrar agua, y Osiris (fuertemente relacionado con la regeneración vegetal) que murió solo para ser resucitado representa la continuidad y la estabilidad. Como Banebdyedet, Osiris mostraba epítetos como Señor del Cielo y la vida del (dios Sol) Ra, dado que Ra, cuando se identificó con Atum, se consideró su ancestro, de quien heredada su autoridad real. Ba no significa "alma" en el sentido occidental, sino que tiene que ver con el poder, reputación y fuerza de carácter, especialmente en el caso de un dios. Dado que el ba se asociaba con el poder, y también era la palabra para cordero en egipcio, Banebdyedet se representaba como un cordero o con cabeza de cordero. Un cordero sagrado vivo se mantenía en MEdes y se adoraba como la reencarnación del dios y, una vez muerto, se momificaba en una necrópolis específica para corderos. Por lo tanto, se le consideraba el padre de Horus, ya que era un aspecto de Osiris. Respecto a la asociación del cordero con Osiris, el cayado y el flagelo fueron instrumentos de pastores que sugieren a estudiosos que Osiris tuvo su origen en las tribus que pastoreaban en el alto Nilo. El cayado y el flagelo eran símbolos del dios menor de la agricultura Andyety, pasando después a Osiris. De Osiris pasó finalmente a los reyes egipcios como símbolos de autoridad divina. Mitología thumb El culto a Osiris (Quien era el dios principalmente de la regeneración y el renacimiento) tenía un interés particularmente fuerte en el concepto de la inmortalidad. Plutarco narra una versión del mito en el que Set, el hermano de Osiris, junto con la Reina de Etiopía, conspiran con 72 cómplices el plan para matara a Osiris. Set engañó a Osiris para que cogiera una caja, que Set cerró, selló con plomo y tiró al Nilo. La esposa de Osiris, Isis, buscó sus restos hasta que lo encontró incrustados en el tronco de un tamarindo que sostenía el techo de un palacio de Biblos en la costa fenicia. Consiguió extraer el sarcófago y abrirlo, con Osiris ya muerto. En una versión del mito, usó un hechizo aprendido de su padre y le devolvió la vida para que pudiera fecundarla. Después murió de nuevo y escondió su cuerpo en el desierto. Meses después, dio a luz a Horus. Mientras criaba a Horus, Set estaba cazando por la noche y se encontró el cuerpo de Osiris. Furioso, despedazó el cuerpo en catorce piezas y las repartió por la Tierra. Isis reunió todas las partes menos el pene que se había comido un siluro, vendándolas y dandole un entierro digno. Los dioses, impresionados por la devoción de Isis, resucitaron a Osiris como dios del inframundo. Por su muerte y resurrección, Osiris se asociaba por la inundación y retirada del Nilo así como los cultivos a través del valle del Nilo. Diodoro Sïculo dio otra versión del mito en el que Osiris se describía como un antiguo rey que enseñó a los egipcios el arte de la civilización, incluida la agricultura, viajando al norte con su hermana Isis, los sátiros y las nueve musas antes de volver a Egipto. Osiris fue asesinado por su malvado hermano Tifón, que se identificaba con Set. Tifón dividió su cuerpo en 26 piezas que repartió entre los conspiradores para implicarlos en el asesinato. Isis y Hércules (Horus) le vengaron y mataron a Tifón. Isis recuperó todas las partes del cuerpo de Osiris, excepto el falo, enterrándolos en secreto. Hizo réplicas de esas partes y las distribuyó a distintos lugares, convirtiéndose en centro de la adoración de Osiris."Osiris", Man, Myth & Magic, S.G.F Brandon, Vol5 P2088, BPC Publishing."The Historical Library of Diodorus Siculus", translated by George Booth 1814. retrieved 3 June 2007. Google Books Muerte e institución como dios de los muertos thumb Plutarco, entre otros, señalaron que los sacrificios a Osiris eran "sombríos, solemnes y fúnebres..." (Isis and Osiris, 69) y que el gran festival del misterio, celebrado en dos fases, comienza en Abidos conmemorando la muerte del dios el mismo día que se plantaba el grano en el suelo (Isis and Osiris, 13). "La muerte del grano y la muerte del dios eran uno y el mismo: el cereal fue identificado con el dios que vino de los cielos; él era el pan con el que vive el hombre. La resurrección del dios simbolizaba el renacimiento del grano". EL festival anual implicaba la construcción de "lechos de Osiris" con su forma, llenados de tierra y sembrados con semillas.Teeter, Emily (2011). Religion and Ritual in Ancient Egypt. Cambridge University Press. pp. 58–66 La germinación simbolizaba el ascenso de Osiris de los muertos. Un ejemplo pristino se encontró en la tumba de Tutankamon por Howard Carter.Osiris Bed, Burton photograph p2024, The Griffith Institute La primera fase del festival era una actuación pública representando el asesinato y desmembramiento de Osiris, la búsqueda de su cuerpo por Isis, su retorno triunfal como dios resucitado, y la batalla en la que Horus derrotaba a Set. Todo lo representaban actores cualificados en historia literaria, y era el principal método de conseguir nuevos miembros del culto. thumb Según Julio Fírmico Materno en el siglo IV, esta actuación se repetía anualmente por los adoradores quienes "golpeaban sus pechos y apuñalaban sus hombros...cuando pretendían que se habían encontrado y reunido los restos mutilados del dios...convertían su luto en alegría". (De Errore Profanorum) La pasión de Osiris, reflejada en su nombre 'Wenennefer" ("El que sigue siendo perfecto"), también alude a su poder después de su muerte. Estela de Ikhernofret Mucha de la información conocida de la Pasión de Osiris se encuentra en la Estela de Ikhernofret en Abidos erigida en la XXII Dinastía por Ikhernofret, posible sacerdote de Osiris o u otro oficial (los títulos de Ikhernofret se describen en su estela de Abidos) durante el reinado de Senusert III (Faraón Sesostris III, en torno al 1875 a.C.). Las representaciones de la pasión se realizaban durante el último mes de la inundación (la inundación anual del Nilo, coincidente con la primavera, en Abidos, lugar tradicional donde el cuerpo de Osiris flotó a tierra tras haber sido ahogado en el Nilo).The passion plays of osiris La parte del mito que narra el despedazamiento del cuerpo en 14 piezas por parte de Set no se describen en esta estela. Aunque se afirma que es una parte de los rituales en una versión del papíro Jumilhac, en el que Isis necesitó 12 días para recomponer las piezas, coincidiendo con el festival del arado.J. Vandier, "Le Papyrus Jumilhac", p.136-137, Paris, 1961 Algunos elementos de la ceremonia se mantenían en el templo, mientras otros implicaban la participación pública en forma de teatro. La estela de Ikhernofret narra el programa de actos públicos durante los cinco días del festival: *El primer día, La procesión de Wepwawet: se realizaba una falsa batalla en el que se derrota a los enemigos de Osiris. Se hacía una procesión liderada por el dios Wepwawet ("abridor del camino"). *El segundo día, La gran procesión de Osiris: el cuerpo de Osiris se tomaba de su templo a su tumba. la barca en la que se transportaba, la barca "Neshmet", tenía que defenderse de sus enemigos. *El tercer día: luto de Osiris destrucción de los enemigos de la Tierra. *El cuarto día, Vigilia nocturna: se hacen rezos y oraciones y se realizan los ritos funerarios. *El quinto día, Osiris renace: Osiris renace al alba y es coronado con la corona de Ma'at. Se trae una estatua de Osiris al templo. Ritual del trigo y la arcilla thumb|Escultura de terracota que podría representar a Isis de luto por Osiris (con la mano derecha sobre su cabeza, signo típico de luto). En contraste con las ceremonias públicas "teatrales" de la estela de Ikhernofret, del Reino Medio, dentro de los templos los sacerdotes realizaban ceremonias más esotéricas vistas solo por los iniciados. Plutarco menciona que (mucho tiempo después) dos días tras el comienzo del festival, "los sacerdotes sacan un cofre sagrado que contiene un pequeño cofre sagrado sobre el que salpican un poco de agua potable....surgiendo un gran grito de la compañía por la alegría de que han hallado (o resucitado) a Osiris. Entonces se amasan algo de tierra fértil con el agua...y le dan forma de Luna creciente, que visten y adornan, indicando que consideran esos dioses como la sustancia de Tierra y Agua". Isis and Osiris, 39 Aunque sus fuentes no eran conocidas, también escribió: "Evito el corte de la madera", optando no describirlo dado que lo consideraba el ritual más sagrado.Ibid. 21 En el templo osiriaco de Dendera, una inscripción (traducida por Budge, Chapter XV, Osiris and the Egyptian Resurrection) describe con detalle cómo hacían los modelos de pasta de trigo con cada pieza desmembrada de Osiris para mandarla a la ciudad donde cada pieza era descubierta por Isis. En el templo de Mendes, se hacían figuras de maíz y pasta y se colocaban en un abrevadero durante el día del asesinato, añadiéndole agua durante varios días hasta que se amasaba la mezcla y se llevaba en un molde a Osiris y se llevaban al templo para ser enterradas (el grano sagrado de estas masas crecían solo en los campos del templo). Se hacían moldes de la madera de un árbol rojo en forma de las 16 partes desmembradas de Osiris, tartas de pan "divino" con cada molde, situados en el cofre de plata y situados cerca de la cabeza del dios con las entrañas de Osiris como describe el Libro de los Muertos (XVII). Juicio thumb|300px|Escena de juicio del Libro de los muertos . En las tres escenas del Libro de los Muertos (Versión en torno al 1375 a.C.), el muerto (Hunefer) es guiado por el dios chacal [[Anubis. dead man (Hunefer) La siguiente escena pesando su corazón contra la pluma de Ma'at con Ammyt esperando el resultado y Tot registrándolo. En la siguiente, triunfante, Henefer habiendo pasado la prueba se presenta con el cabeza de halcón Horus a Osiris, sentado en su trono, con Isis y Neftis (Museo Británico)]] La idea de la justicia divina ejercida después de la muerte por los males realizados durante la vida se encuentra por primera vez en el Reino Antiguo en la tumba de la VI Dinastía que contiene fragmentos de lo que posteriormente se describiría como Confesiones Negativas."Studies in Comparative Religion", General editor, E. C Messenger, Essay by A. Mallon S. J, vol 2/5, p. 23, Catholic Truth Society, 1934 Con la popularización del culto de Osiris durante el Reino Medio, la "democratización de religión", se ofreció la promesa de vida eterna incluso a los seguidores más humildes con la aptitud moral de convertirse en el factor dominante en determinar la idoneidad de una persona. A su muerte, la persona se enfrentaba a un juicio por un tribunal de 42 jueces divinos. Si llevaba una vida acorde a los preceptos de la diosa Ma'at, que representaba la verdad y la vida justa, la persona era bienvenida al Reino de Osiris. Si se encontraba culpable, la persona se lanzaba al "devorador" y no compartía la vida eterna.Religion and Magic in Ancient Egypt”, Rosalie David, p. 158–159, Penguin, 2002, ISBN 0-14-026252-0 La persona tomada por el devorador es sujeta primero a este terrible castigo y luego aniquilada. Estas representaciones de los castigos pueden haber influenciado la percepción medieval del infierno a través de los textos coptos y cristianos."The Essential Guide to Egyptian Mythology: The Oxford Guide", "Hell", p161-162, Jacobus Van Dijk, Berkley Reference, 2003, ISBN 0-425-19096-X El perdón divino durante el juicio jugaba un papel central para los antiguos egipcios."Egyptian Religion", Jan Assman, The Encyclopedia of Christianity, p77, vol2, Wm. B Eerdmans Publishing, 1999, ISBN 90-04-11695-8 Durante el reino de Seti I, Osisis se invocaba en los decretos reales para perseguir a aquellos malhechores que observara, aunque lo mantenía en secreto y no informaba de ello."La carga de Eigpto", J.A Wilson, p243, University of Chicago Press, 4th imp 1963; La inscripción de REDESIYEH del reino de Seti I incluye: A cualquiera que evite cumplir la orden de Osiris, Osiris le perseguirá. Isis perseguirá a su esposa, Horus perseguirá a sus hijos, entre todos los príncipes de la necropolis, y ejecutarán su juicio sobre él. " (Breasted Ancient Egyptian Records, Vol 3, p. 86) Época greco-romana Helenización thumb|Busto de Serapis Finalmente, los faraones helénicos decidieron producir una deidad que fuera aceptable tanto para la población local como el influjo de visitantes helenos, para facilitar la convivencia de ambos grupos en vez de permitir que se originara una causa para la rebelión. Por lo que Osiris se identificó con Apis, siendo un aspecto de Ptah que ya se identificaba con Osiris, creando con el sincretismo de ambos a Serapis, representado como un dios griego típico. http://www.cs.mcgill.ca/~rwest/wikispeedia/wpcd/wp/o/Osiris.htm Destrucción del culto El culto de Osiris continuó hasta el siglo VI d.C. en la isla de File en el Alto Nilo. El decreto teodosiano del 390 de destruir todos los templos no se aplicó allí. Se permitía la adoración de Isis y Osiris hasta que en la época de Justiniano, por un tratado entre blemios-nobaitas y Diocleciano. Cada año visitaban Elefantina, y en ciertos intervalos llevaban la imagen de Isis subiendo por el río a la tierra de los blemios para propósitos oraculares. La práctica terminó cuando Justiniano I mandó a Narsés para destruir los santuarios, arrestar a los sacerdotes, e incautar imágenes divinas, que se llevaron a Constantinopla."History of the Later Roman Empire from the Death of Theodosius I. to the Death of Justinian", The Suppression of Paganism – ch. 22, p. 371, John Bagnell Bury, Courier Dover Publications, 1958, ISBN 0-486-20399-9 Referencias Categoría:Dioses Egipcios Categoría:Dioses del inframundo Categoría:Dioses de la muerte Categoría:Dioses de la naturaleza Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad Categoría:Dioses de la agricultura Categoría:Dioses de la salud Categoría:Dioses Demonizados Categoría:SMITE